Mad Musical Mess
Mad, Musical Mess is the 9th main stage in Super Mario Star Road. The level is located in the castle on in a 30 star door on the second floor, inside a music book. There is also a toad in this room who hints about the location of the Slide level. Mad Musical Mess is a music based level covered in instruments, notes, and sheets. Every single platform is a unique classical music related object including Drums, Tambourine, Trumpet, Guitar, Trumpet, Flute, Piano, Harp, and notes. This is also the first mission to introduce a new custom enemy type, the Bzzap! (spelled with an exclamation point). This enemy will home in on you similar to a lakitu or homing amp, and then charge you. The stage itself is relatively small, but there is a lot going on between the slopes and moving components of the instruments, making a lot of alternative ways to get to any of the stars. Levels Star 1: The Piano-Playing Thwomps Locate the broke up Piano keys from the starting point before heading for the star, as there are many ways to reach this star. Mario starts the level on top of a giant harp, which he can slide down to land on a small drum. To the left of it there is a Tuba which leads down to a sheet of musical notes, which eventually lead to the piano. Beware of a couple of Bzzap! which will attack you on the way, the easiest way to defeat them is to ground pound in place until they run into you, thus killing them. In order to get to the star on top of the keys, Mario must jump from key to key, and use the Thwomps to reach higher keys, until he reaches the star. Mario can also jump from the starting platform to reach the keys faster Star 2: Mouth of the Giant Flute Locate the Giant Wooden Flute from the starting platform. Mario's destination is the top of it, which is actually a cannon. To get here, Mario must go down the harp and across the Guitar and the pipe or jump from the drum to the other green pipe. Then Mario must climb up the platforms on the side of the Flute, which fire bullet bills at him. After Mario reaches the top, jump into the mouth of it and fire yourself into the floating horn in the sky. Note there is no bob-omb buddy required to open the cannon. Star 3: Tricky Tambourine Trick Locate the Giant Spinning Tambourine from the starting platform. You should notice a star in the middle of it. Mario can get there by following the normal path, or jumping from the starting platform directly in front of it. In order to reach it Mario can either do a triple jump next to it, or do a long jump when the tambourine spins you high enough. Star 4: Crazy Note Climb Locate the note sheet that leads to a star. Bellow it there is a purple switch that spawns boxes that allows Mario to reach it. Just like the last star, it is much easier to jump from the starting platform onto the platform containing the purple switch, though Mario can travel the normal way down the harp and following the sheet to the right. When Mario fits the switch, it spawns 2 block bridges that lead behind the platform across from the switch. On the back/side of the sheet, there is a note and a crazed crate (bouncing box). In order to reach the platform above, Mario must either triple jump up the music note, or do a precise bounce with the box. Then Mario must long jump to the platform containing the star. Star 5: The 8 Musical Red Coins In this mission, Mario must collect the 8 Red Coins scattered through out the level. The coins are located as followed: # On the top of the Harp before sliding down # Inside the Guitar # Inside the Guitar # On top of the moving drumstick on the platform with the pipe # Inside one of the holes of the flute # On a black dot on top of the flute platforms # On a note to the right of the bottom of the harp (on the way to Star #1/3) # Under a Thwomp on the piano Once you collect all 8 coins, the star spawns on the Guitar Star 6: To Strum the Guitar... '''Requires Wing Cap. '''The star requires Mario to fly under the Guitar to a platform where the star is hidden. The box is found on the bottom of the harp. So all Mario needs to do is jump off the starting platform and land under the starting point. Enemies * Chuckya * Goomba * Bullet Bill * Thwomp * Homing Amp * Bzzap! (Custom enemy from Paper Mario) pictures and videos Category:Levels